1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazolidine derivatives, their preparation, insecticides containing the derivatives as an effective ingredient and novel intermediates. More particularly, the invention relates to imidazolidine derivatives of the formula (I), a preparation process thereof, and insecticides containing the derivatives as an effective ingredient ##STR3## wherein the curved valance between the imine nitrogen atom and the nitro group means that Formula (I) is inclusive of both the E and the Z isomers and wherein each R represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a methylenedioxy group, an alkylthio group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group having from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, a haloalkoxy group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an alkylcarbonyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a hydroxy group, a cyano group, a nitro group, an alkylamino group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, a benzyl group or a halopyridylmethyloxy group, and n is an integer of from 1 to 3, and also to intermediate compounds of the formula (II) and a preparation process thereof ##STR4## wherein R and n have, respectively, the same meanings as defined above.
The imidazolidine derivatives (I) of the invention are useful as an agricultural chemical (particularly, as an insecticide) in the fields of agriculture and the imidazolidine derivatives (II) are useful in various industrial fields and particularly as intermediates for agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of insecticidal compounds having the imidazolidine derivative skeleton are known, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 62-81382 and 63-156786, and the like.
There are also known a number of compounds having the imidazolidine skeleton, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-156786 and the like.